


MLP Michael

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Surprise! - Freeform, creepgar - Freeform, fluttershy - Freeform, gavin decides to dress up pony-ish, it was a request, its actually pretty cute yknow, its cute, my little pony - Freeform, pinkie pie - Freeform, yknow in a non-sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A weird fluff Mavin prompt: Gavin decided to surprise Mochael but work by wearing those MLP hoodies with the ears and mane(Horn or Wings too!). He gets a Fluttershy one just for him and wears it for the whole day. Michael just loves it! c:"</p><p>It's some cute Mavin drabble! (I know some of you have been missing my Mavin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MLP Michael

**Author's Note:**

> want more? Check out my tumblr at alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com

"You know he’s gonna call you a fucking idiot." Geoff remarked as his pseudo-son emerged from his bedroom, bright pink pony ears attached to his head and a darker pink tail clipped around his waist.  
  
The Brit nearly grinned wider, shaking his butt and letting the tail whip around to thwack Geoff lightly. “Nah, this is top!” He giggled, prancing down the hallway. Geoff rolled his eyes, following him to the car.  
  
"What pony are you supposed to be, anyways? The gayest pony to ever pony?" He snorted at the glare he received, Gavin’s threatening look losing all of its heat as the ears slipped to the side and he flung up his hands to fix them.  
  
"Nah. That’s Rainbow Dash! I’m Pinkie Pie! I believe he pairs her with his favourite, Fluttershy, so it only seemed fitting that I was her." He said, proudly and shamelessly flaunting the fact that he was Michael’s boyfriend. The very thought sent butterflies to his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. You two are banging. We’re all very happy for you." Geoff drawled, revving up the car and ignoring Gavin’s squawk of embarrassment. "Remember, no sex at my place. I don’t need Millie walking in on that and getting scarred."  
  
"Geoffrey!" Gavin squealed and Geoff laughed loudly at the Brit’s indignant huff.  
  
"And if this pony getup is a weird sex thing, I don’t want to know about it."  
  
-  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Michael’s lip quivered, watching the younger lad hop around excitedly, pink tail flipping around behind him wildly. Ray was snickering in his corner and he was pretty sure Ryan and Jack were simply dumbfounded.  
  
"I’m a pony, Micoo!" Gavin cooed, stopping in front of him and positively beaming. With all of his excitement and randomness, Michael had to admit that Pinkie Pie was a very nice fit for him.  
  
"I see that, asshole. But why?" Gavin cocked his head to the side in confusion, as if the answer should be obvious to anyone.  
  
"Because you love them, of course." He turned away to root in his bag and Michael was thankful because he was certain his face showed the pure adoration he felt for Gavin at that moment. Gavin, his sweet, clumsy, sometimes-total-asshole-prick, cute little boyfriend who came to work in what resembled a poor cosplay (complete with his pink polo) just to make him smile, and it had worked.  
  
His smile quickly turned to a muffled look of horror as he saw what Gavin was taking out of his backpack.  
  
"And I got these for you!" The Brit held up a set of yellow ears, matching wings, and a tail that was lighter pink than Gavin’s. "It’s Fluttershy, your favourite!" Gavin squealed, his green eyes widening innocently.  
  
Michael chewed on his lower lip, feeling incredibly pressured. Ray was full-out laughing now, his head buried in his arms on his desk. Jack had woken up from his stupor and was chuckling silently, and Ryan’s face was smug as fuck.  
  
Michael looked over Gavin’s shoulder where Geoff still stood. His boss shrugged, smiling in a half apologetic/half amused way.  
  
"Um." His hesitation did not go unnoticed and he felt his chest tighten as Gavin’s face visibly fell, his eyes dropping down to the floor.  
  
"I guess this was a pretty dumb id-"  
  
"Hell yeah, I’ll wear em! These are fucking awesome!" He snatched them up quickly, holding back an eyeroll as Gavin perked up again immediately.  
  
"Need help putting the wings on?" Ray managed to choke out, his eyes wet with tears of laughter. Michael snarled at him, hooking the, around his chest.  
  
He put on the tail last, his muscles fighting him along the way as if they had their own mind and it was screaming how fucking stupid the entire thing was. But Gavin kept looking at him with that same radiant and expecting smile and he’d be damned if he was the reason it disappeared.  
  
"Yay! We’re ponies together!" Gavin pounced on Michael as soon as the clip clicked together, giving the older lad an armful of his little Brit.  
  
"Yep." Michael gritted out, keeping his smile plastered on. "How long are we doing this?  
  
"All day, my little Micoo!" Michael groaned internally. Okay, so he’d be in the room most of the day, he reasoned. And considering the guys had already seen it, it wouldn’t be that bad, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Not only did the pony jokes never stop throughout the first half of the day, but their office had never had so many visits from other employees (Michael suspected Ray had something to do with that, because that started after he left to grab a Red Bull), each of them having their own little quip to add; the office had never been filled with so much laughter.  
  
By lunch, Michael was ready to explode, so it was an understatement to say he was less than thrilled when Gavin said they were all going to Taco Bell for lunch.  
  
"Taco Tuesday, Micoo!" He hopped up excitedly, that fucking tail swishing behind him. Michael stood more carefully as to not disturb it, but Ray’s snicker told him he had failed.  
  
Gavin grabbed Michael’s arm, hooking it, and skipped down the hallway, making the hair of their tails twining together and Michael’s wings flap idly.    
  
Gavin laughed like an excited child and Michael couldn’t help but grin, joining in on the frolicking.  
  
By the time they entered Taco Bell, Michael was in much higher spirits, chatting animatedly with the men. Ray had finally dropped the pony jokes besides the occasional snark, and he had to admit that it was sort of fun.  
  
"Aren’t you two an interesting pair?" The woman taking their order smiled at them and Gavin nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"We’re ponies!" He retorted, clasping Michael’s hand.  
  
"Oh, I know. I’m a huge fan of the show." She lifted up her work polo to reveal a shirt underneath with Princess Luna on it. "I think you guys are awesome."  
  
They walked away with their food and Michael was grinning.   
  
So maybe he actually sorta kinda loved that Gavin had brought him the silly apparel, and maaaybe he sorta kinda adored wearing them with the man he cared for more than anything.  
  
Maybe, sorta kinda a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
